Scarlet Woman
by The undignified
Summary: I am a high end prostitute, charging 500 per hour. My clients adore me, as I adore their money. As a luxury escort, I am strictly professional, meaning I keep my business and personal life fairly apart... Ha. Bullshit. Rated M for sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Woman**

Inspired by _The Secret Diary of A Call Girl_

* * *

That woman, on the far right, sitting by the bar stool next to the man in a business suit? She's a hooker. Probably charges by the night. I'm guessing about £300 each nightly rendezvous.

How would I know?

For one thing, the shade of her lipstick is too dark- as if though it's supposed to last through the night. Her lower back is showing in her dress… so is her lower cleavage… and her collarbone… and her thigh for that matter… ultimately, she's showing too much skin, all at once. You see, when she laughs, she'd put a hand on the man's thigh- ah, there she goes. A prostitute's ultimate goal is to satisfy a man's desire- it just depends on how you do it. Now the woman is going for the prowl a bit too early, meaning she has less experience and she doesn't know how to properly teach a man to wait.

Ah, the hand is going too far up.

Stop.

Stop!

Bloody hell.

She might as well go give him a blow job while she's at it.

My name is Ginny Weasley, and I'm a high end escort named Scarlet, or prostitute, if you interpret it that way. You can call me many things- a courtesan, prostitute, hooker, whore, slut, whatever floats your boat. But by the end of the day, we do things no matter where we work, all because of one thing: money.

I live money. I breathe money. I _love _money. I love my clients' money.

I'm a professional. No, not like a skank like that woman on the right. I handle my business quietly, and I handle my business well. Now, good prostitutes knows what to do, when to do it, when to stop, and all the stuff to keep our men happy. It _is_ our job to satisfy them, isn't it?

Now, being a high class prostitute, means I charge beautifully by the hour. £500 an hour. But I'm off at 2AM to 7AM… don't try calling me then.

I have an agent. She doesn't say her name, and she doesn't know my real name. Either way, me being hooker and her being my pimp is strictly business only. She calls me up at an hour's notice, explain their name, age, job, and where I'd have to meet them. Some girls simply gets their clients to meet them at their own home, which by the way, is unsafe and unprofessional in so many ways. By inviting them to your home, you're welcoming them to your personal life- which is a big no-no in the industry of sex marketing. I would know.

Ah- that would be her right now.

"Hello?" I asked promptly, standing up away from my seat. I smoothed out my Chanel business suit and gave one last look at the poor example of prostitute one last time, before slipping a pair of shades on and heading out the door, "Pippi?"

"I've got a client for you within the next two hours. Sounded like a nice chap. His name's Marcus Flint, age 24 years, lives off of his rich parents who works at the Ministry. The appointed location would be Hog's Head. You near there?" Pippi asked on the other side. Now I've never seen her face before, but judging by the sound of her voice, the lady boss must've made loads of money as a sex phone operator. Her voice was dripping with seduction, even though she wasn't trying.

"Yeah, I'll get ready for it right now." I said, before closing the phone on her and turning the corner to an alley way in Muggle London.

As a call girl, you have to be fast, quick, flexible, and spontaneous.

As soon as I Apparated into my penthouse, I headed towards my open closet and pulled out a sassy navy blue strapless dress, and hung it in my bathroom door. Bubble baths would be a luxury thing to do, but whenever I meet a client, they would never be on my to-do list before I meet them. Frankly because bubble baths takes more time for preparation, and needs the same amount of time to enjoy. Instead, I opted for the usual cold shower and pulled on my dress. Make up and primping was never my favourite pastime, but they would be a must to completely transform me from the secretary of the Yugoslavian Ministry for Magic's Auror Department, Ginny Weasley (like how all my friends and family know me as), to the vixen Scarlet who charges by the hour.

No, I'm not a secretary of the Yugoslavian Ministry for Magic's Auror Department.

I just thought it would be a good cover up so my mother wouldn't hassle me about being jobless (since, you know, a 'high class' prostitute isn't exactly the fanciest job title one can ever have). And being a mere _secretary_ should be boring enough to keep curious noses out of the door. For Merlin's sakes, I don't even know how Yugoslavia looks like!

With my hair curled, a layer of a make up reinforced, and the dress that drips 'flirty' and doesn't scream 'slutty' fitted on, I Apparated into Hog's Head.

And there he was, Marcus Flint. I recognized the bloody bloke from Hogwarts, a few years back. God, he was ugly then, and a couple of years didn't do much good to him either. Anyhow, £500 an hour is quite the sweetie… who could deny its call?

I slid on the seat next to Flint, and purred subtly, "Marcus Flint."

He turned around and looked at me, his eyes brightening up and his familiar crooked smile donned on his lips, "Scarlet, pleasure to meet you."

"Well then," I said quickly, to avoid suspicion from the onlookers, and hastily ordered a glass of whiskey (for show, call girls never ever drink when they're on their job), "uh, can I-?"

"Oh, right, right." Marcus said quickly, pulling out an envelope and sliding it across the table.

I swiftly swept it into my bag, and gave a brighter, cheerier smile. "Pleasure to have business with you, let's get started, shouldn't we?"

Oh yes, an easy £500 for an hour sounds like heaven to my ears.

* * *

_a note from the author:_ I'm taking a small break from writing _Of Business and Pleasure_, and I've taken an interest on this new Fanficion _Scarlet Woman_, inspired by a racy television show I watched... I swear, its not porn. Anyway, Draco Malfoy should be making an appearance in a few chapters or so, but I'm wondering... if there might be some _Of Business and Pleasure_ Ginny&Adrian shippers out there, should I add Adrian Pucey as a client to the story? You know, just for fun? (: PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet Woman**

Inspired by _The Secret Diary of A Call Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Oh yes, an easy £500 for an hour sounds like heaven to my ears._

I lifted a cigarette to my scarlet red lips, taking a small huff on it before blowing it out the window.

He grabbed me from behind, his hands readily sizing my buttocks up as he slowly pulled me over on to the bed, and I stumbled on to the feathered mattress while laughing.

"Adrian!"

My client nuzzles his nose against my neck, before staying there for a couple of minutes. I waited until I reached my senses and remembered the utmost important rule of professional escorts: money first.

Immediately pushing off the handsome young man off of my body, I raised an eyebrow while giving him a smirk, "Ah, you only paid for four hours." Only. "You know my rule- you can't"

"'-eat into your time.' Ha… I'd buy you for the whole night if I had to." Adrian said, watching me slowly get up, and lazily dragging on a silk dress robe from the corner closet. "You know I can most definitely afford you."

_Oh yes he can_. I thought, while drawing close the two open ends of my robe and tying it close.

Adrian Pucey was no doubt my favourite client. His been one of my firsts and my favourites in this wild career, and he always gave a lot. To sum it up, he was a talented entrepreneur, owning six estates around the world (one in New York City, Hong Kong, Canary Islands, just to name a few) and slowly rising the list of the Daily Prophet's 'look out' section on the Business pages. Not only was he smart and rich, he had good features to bump up his reputation a little- not to mention that ass of his. I can never get enough of it.

"So, time's up, out." I said professionally, nodding to the door of the hotel which he constantly rents out for the occasion.

That was how our schedules went every Tuesday mornings- after a crazy night on Monday for three to six hours, he'd dress up and leave the hotel room for me for one or two more hours until check out. During that time he would usually find a taxi and arrange for a plane trip to Los Angeles for a very important business meeting in a few hours or so.

Meaning not only was this hot, young escortee have good manners, promising responsibility, and a reliable source of money- but Adrian Pucey would be the hottest clients ever to have been gossiped about in the world of escorts and formal prostitution.

Oh yes, the word about his talented tongue _does_ go around.

But so far, I've been his only escort, since I started my career around the time he began his experiments with sex and money- so, in conclusion, yeah, we did sort of naturally relate to one another since after all, we have around the same time of experience in this seedy industry.

I watched Adrian primp himself up, before stopping him to fix his tie and gave him a flirtatious smile, "Come back soon." I crooned lovingly.

He gave a saucy wink before stepping out of the hotel room and descending down the elevator.

Hell, life was good.

* * *

Now, being an escort, that would mean that your client should be one of the highest regarded character in which ever scenario you are playing in. You must to have everything controlled under the wills of him, you must be open with the wills of him, and you must be prepared under the wills of him.

If he were to, say, want you to have a threesome with him at three in the afternoon at his office- to come in a corset all hidden in a trench coat, and that you'd have to find the other girl whom you would work with, then you'd trust him, and do whatever he says- after all, he _was_ paying for your role in the situation.

And here I was, early by 6 more minutes, dressed in a sexy black corset and thong with garter belts, hidden nicely underneath an expensive Burberry trench coat, standing in front of 'Mr. Arkie Alderton''s office. Of course, I would be sure that I simply looked like a client to this popular broomstick designer, and that I was with a friend- (or truly, a friend in the industry whom I would be having a threesome with)… something not too obvious to Mr. Alderton co workers that would scream that this talented designer would be having a some kinky sex in broad daylight.

…Different people like different things.

I nodded briskly at Cho Chang, a rather pretty Asian whom I had befriended in my second year of work. I had instantly seen the garter belt she was wearing to one 'social gathering' with a 'friend' this one night when I was with a client on mine, and I instantly knew that she was more than just a friend for the night when I noticed that her shade of lipstick was a tone darker than an average woman's.

She had on a similar trench coat in a different style, and had a pair of sunglasses to cover her face.

Ingenious.

By covering half of your face, it sparks arouser and curiosity in the minds of your clients, thus causing the foreplay to be much more vigourous.

Knocking at the door of Mr. Alderton, the door swung open and a man in his mid fifties dressed smartly in a business suit greeted us at the front door.

"You must be Mr. Alderton?" I asked clearly, giving him the professional smile that I saved especially for clients. Cho flashed the same smile to our clearly older clientele.

Note number three. Never judge your clients by their faces, especially if the main course would not be about their appearance.

We entered the room and closed the door, before locking it and inconspicuously closing the shades to his office. I pushed Arkie down onto the guest sofa while Cho said a quick silencing charm in the room.

Being an escort with magical powers _do _give us a few advantages to the job.

I could tell he was ready for the fun we would be having this afternoon, seeing that his erection was clearly and proudly displayed for Cho and I to see. We had his legs spread out as he comfortably settled down and watched us strip down to the undergarments that we only wore inside. Of course, like how I described, I was wearing a black corset and thong that showed off my butt, and Cho chose a rather elegant nude version of naughty underwear.

He wanted a threesome, and he'd get it for the two hours worth of money he was giving us.

I reached over to Cho's underwear, before pulling it and roughly pushing her to the sofa next to Mr. Alderton.

Cho, now sprawling on the sofa right next to our client, reached over and began sucking his earlobes as he held back. I could see his erection throbbing, and we haven't even gotten to the heat of the foreplay yet. Hm, maybe our date tonight would be easier than I had thought.

I climbed on top of Cho and roughly held her head back to my grasp, before kissing and biting her neck. She pulled back and moaned at the sudden attention showered over her sensitive skin, and she grabbed my butt cheeks closer to her pelvis, grinding for pressure.

Did I mention how great in sex Cho was? I've had at least four threesomes before, and she always had me at my release.

As I continued grinding my crotch against Cho's, I reached out for Mr. Alderton's fingers and led it towards our nether regions, getting him to feel the wetness that was slowly beginning to appear there.

As his shaking fingers spooned up from the wetness and into Cho's underwear, I met with her lips and began French kissing her passionately. She gasped at the sudden passion and the heat vibrating in her vagina as Arkie fingered her and pushed his fingers up and in her digits, and she wobbled when I began pushing my hands up her corset and towards her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples.

I stopped kissing her, and pulled away. I grabbed Mr. Alderton and threw him on the floor, while climbing on top of him, I pulled away his shirts and threw away the glasses across the room. Cho crawled over and teased him by grabbing a hold of his fully clad legs and pushing her head in between his legs, making him gasp and shake at the interaction with his now fully erected penis.

I tackled his lips, clawing for his chest as I pushed up hard against him for his erection. Cho went up behind me and fingered me as if though we were having doggy style- causing quite a dirty scene for Alderton to enjoy as his shaking fingers slowly unclasped my corset and tore it off, revealing my promising cleavage. They sprung out at the release, and shook with the pressure Cho was giving him. I moaned and met the pounding of Cho's fingers, and gave a small gasp when Cho added her tongue to the mixture of pleasure she was giving to my body.

Tearing my lips away from Mr. Alderton, I led his hands to my breasts and helped him squeeze them, and pushed my upper body onto his head, allowing him to explore my chest with his tongue.

Cho left my vagina, and while still behind me, she expertly pulled off the client's pants and she herself took off her own corset for the release of her chest.

Mr. Alderton now had two beautiful half naked women pleasing him in his office at around 3:30PM.

How hot was that?

Cho stripped off her underwear as well and placed herself on his penis, groaning at the size of his erection and moaning at how good it felt.

Alderton grunted at the sudden tightness, and began shaking at the pleasure Cho was giving him as she began rocking quickly on his manhood. Cho began fucking him rather quickly, forcefully- just like how a frustrated man would usually want his sex: rough, hard, stress relieving.

Unable to see my talents go to a waste, I climbed on top of his chest and began pleasing myself to get him harder than ever. I reached down into my panties, slowly tearing them away from my legs, and dipped them into my folds, "Ooh, ooh… Arkie, fucking hell… so good… oh Arkie!" I screamed as I fingered myself with three fingers on his chest. My breasts bounced at the momentum I was going as I bounced up and down on him, and although I was unable to get my release, I licked off the liquid I was rewarded slowly, giving the client a saucy wink and watching him blush.

Cho screamed her release as she stopped, panting harshly, and got off him. She crossed over and gave him an upside down make out session, and I settled myself onto his still erected penis. I was impressed at how much this old man had going on.

I began rocking slowly for a sensual vibration in my vagina, and slowly rubbed his hips and nipples as I did so.

But the pleasure wasn't enough, so I got off of him, pushed Cho off, and said three words to him which he quickly obliged, "Doggy fuck me."

With those words, he threw me on to his desk with my breasts pushed against the cold dark wood table, and he entered me from behind, causing me to scream and shudder in pleasure.

"Speak dirty to me!" I moaned, enjoying the sound of the thumps on the desk.

Note number four, lead the client into doing what he would seemingly want to do but does not have the guts to do it, or say it for that matter.

"You like that, you whore?" He asked, giving me a hard slap on the butt, "You like it dirty, don't you? You like the rough sex you're getting, don't you?"

"Ooh, yes! I love when you pound endlessly into my pussy!" I screamed back in response, actually enjoying the sex I was having with this 55 or so year old man.

Then I felt his penis going limp, and I knew that he had cummed into his condom. I sighed with pleasure and he pulled out of me, panting as if he had just ran a three mile long race.

Cho and I glanced at each other, winking at one another in approval.

Sex and money? Fuck yes.

* * *

"His name was _Arkie _Alderton." I said to Cho, smoking a blunt as we sat in a coffee shop later that afternoon.

We were both still wearing our coats, still very partially naked inside, while sitting down in the air conditioned room of a café, both enjoying skinny lattes and the cool breeze fanning our faces.

"Yes, I know." Cho giggled, "I couldn't bring myself in saying his name during sex without laughing."

Note number five, you don't have to say the client's name if you don't want to. If his name is weird, then that just gives you more a reason to not say it.

"But he was pretty good, anyway." I declared, taking a sip of my caffeine.

"I bet you'd want to do him again anyway."

"He paid extra for an hour, so instead of splitting it 250 pounds for each, we had 500 for one hour worth of work." I pointed out, "besides, I know you wouldn't want to admit but you enjoyed the sex just as much as I did. You really had it going on when you were on the floor and I was all alone on his chest. I had no one to play with."

"Oh boo," Cho said sarcastically, giving me an amused smile, "You had yourself. It was enough, judging by the scene."

"You know I was faking it."

"Yes, I know, but its funny denying that I knew."

We sat there with a pregnant pause, with Cho fanning herself and I smoking the same blunt, both drinking skinny lattes.

What a busy afternoon.

_

* * *

_

_Authors note:_ I just couldn't resist adding Adrian! (: BUT he's probably just a one or two chapter thing, so don't worry. He won't affect the plot line much. This chapter was very saucy, and it was my first time writing a threesome, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was thinking of having Hermione Granger as the 'other friend', but then I thought it would be unrealistic. Then I considered Luna Lovegood, but that seemed kind of OOC, so I settled with Cho Chang because she doesn't have much of an impact in the Harry Potter series and she won't be having the same impact in this story as well. ANYWAY, hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
